


DaiSuga Drabbles

by ChaoticFriendly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of these came from my chaotic twitter account, Chapters Will Have Notes At Start, DaiSuga Doing Their Best, M/M, Minor Other Characters - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Please lower your expectations, Sorry I Have No Self Control, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendly
Summary: A collection of very short drabbles & threads all relating to Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and DaiSuga copied over from my Twitter account (@ChaoticFriendly) with a tiny bit of expansion.(Could I have left these all on Twitter? Sure.But also, I absolutely could not have, so here you are)—-See the start of chapter notes for summaries, ratings, and additional tags.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. (G) Dog & Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What if DaiSuga got a dog (and a cat)?  
> Rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags: post time skip, canon compliant if you believe in firefighter Daichi supremacy, domestic fluff, slice of life, teacher Suga, firefighter Daichi, minor Kuroo, minor Akaashi

They got their fluffy black menace of a cat in college. 

(Okay that’s not strictly accurate, Kuroo _gave_ them a fluffy black menace of a kitten on their anniversary junior year. He knew Suga wanted a cat and he also knew Daichi was on the fence. But Suga had put up with Kuroo half living with them for a few months while he dealt with his gay panic over Kenma. So really this was a gesture of thanks and goodwill to Suga specifically and Daichi could deal with it).

Anyways.

It’s been a few years since then, and Pitaks* had started to slow down from his chaotic kitten days. While Daichi spent his days literally putting out fires, Pitaks dozed around the house— but rarely in the office due to all the noise from Suga’s students over Zoom. It was a big change from Suga spending his days in the physical company of a pack of tiny children, and Daichi could see it starting to wear down on him, the isolation and loneliness. 

That’s when Daichi got the great idea— get his boyfriend a puppy! 

A puppy would be fun, and adorable, just like Suga. It would make his days more exciting, and Suga would even be home to train it. Suga could train a puppy, right? He’d trained Daichi to put M&Ms in his popcorn and how to play Mario Kart, so really, what wasn’t Suga capable of doing? 

He asked around to learn more about breeds and the best dogs for their semi-active lifestyle. He looked at articles and took quizzes, and resolved that Suga would want him to adopt a dog so he even reached out to a few local shelters. Did he listen to any of the advice or his own research? Who knows. The day he went to the first shelter “just to look” he walked out with a fluffy white medium-sized mop of a dog. Yeah, a dog, not a puppy. But Suga would understand. 

The dog had been waiting for her own family for over a _year_ and kept getting passed up for cute puppies. The staff said she was a sweetheart, she just needed a haircut and a family of her own. Daichi ran a hand through his own unkempt hair (which Suga had been playfully nagging him about for weeks) looking into her soft black eyes as her tail wagged in what he thought was a hopeful kind of way. He couldn’t just leave the dog there.

He was still nervous coming home though. Daichi didn’t do this. He didn’t make impulsive decisions. He was the one who kept _Suga_ from doing impulsive things. Suga did like dogs, right? They’d talked about this before, right? Oh god.

He snuggled the pup in closer to his chest as they waited outside the front door. “Please be good,” he whispered to the wriggling ball of fluff. His eyes widened momentarily. “And please tell me you’re potty trained?” 

There was never any reason to worry, though. The moment Suga saw the poofy white tail wag, and felt a cold nose push against his face, all he could say was a muffled “Daichi, I love you” as he buried his face into her coat. 

As luck (Fate?) would have it, getting a dog had worked out better than Daichi had planned for, really. Suga now had a (potty-trained) friend all day right there in his office, _and_ a reason to get up and take a break between classes and at lunch. There had been no training required, which Daichi realized after the fact was for the absolute best— he thanked whatever hand of fate steered him towards that particular kennel that day. Suga spent his entire day training tiny humans how to read, write, spell, and think. How would he have ever had time to train a puppy, too? 

Dily** was perfect. She rang little bells on the door to ask to go outside. She curled up under Suga’s desk at his feet to be close to her human. She walked on a leash like a perfect lady. And somehow, by some true miracle, she adored Pitaks. The first time Suga and Daichi had seen the black puff of fur tucked against Dily’s side they might have melted just a little bit. Suga snapped a hundred or so photos while Daichi tried to keep the mysterious wetness from spilling over his eyes.

Spending time walking Dily together after dinner was an added bonus neither of them expected. But even after long, exhausting shifts, Daichi felt like his day wasn’t complete until Dily’s leash was clutched in one hand and Suga’s fingers were wrapped around the other as they walked through their little neighborhood. 

It was one night on the couch, with Pitaks on Suga’s lap, and Dily’s head on Daichi’s lap that they looked at each other and knew. 

“Should we make this family a little more official?” Suga asked, as Daichi cupped Suga’s face and swiped his warm thumb over that little beauty mark he never stopped being charmed by. This time, it was Suga with the mysterious wetness in his eyes. Daichi smiled. 

“Well, I’ve got a house, a cat, and a dog, but I’ve always wanted a husband.” 

——————————————————

*Pitaks, named by Akaashi, stands for ‘pain in the ass Kuroo-San’

**Dily, named by Suga, stands for ‘Daichi, I love you’ (he still hasn’t told Daichi that) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo: hey, Sawamura how’s my godcat?
> 
> Daichi: your wha-? the cat? the cat is not your godson. 
> 
> Kuroo: of course he is! you named him after me 
> 
> Daichi: omg we did not— babe, BABE! Suga! please come tell Kuroo we did /not/ name the cat after him


	2. (T) Befriending Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of very short drabbles & threads all relating to Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and DaiSuga copied over from my Twitter account (@ChaoticFriendly) with a tiny bit of expansions.
> 
> ———
> 
> See the start of chapter notes for summaries, ratings, and additional tags.  
> Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: How DaiSuga and KuroKen become friends  
> Rating: T
> 
> ——
> 
> Additional Tags: post time skip, maybe almost canon compliant if you don’t look too hard, domestic fluff, slice of life, past mention of KuroDai, Kuroo Testurou, Kozume Kenma, cats (there’s always cats)

Daichi and Kuroo were friends-with-benefits in high school. They were absolutely _overrun_ with hormones and made out under bleachers and in dark hallways at every opportunity. It was easily the worst kept secret at Spring Highs. It wasn’t like they liked each other, it wasn’t even like they were each other’s types— but in their defense, their ‘types’ were respectfully: too flirty to be able to take seriously and too quiet to be sure making a move wouldn’t ruin everything. 

They stayed friends after graduating, though, even after their friendship turned distinctly and permanently platonic. Even once they had (finally) gotten together with Suga and Kenma they would still text or Snapchat and play video games together. 

It was well after Kenma’s eventual college graduation that Suga suggested maybe the four of them could hang out. Daichi and Kuroo had been friends for so long and barely got to see each other. Suga could share his time... for a few hours. They could keep it really low key and get takeout and at the Kozume house. Suga even volunteered to bring Kenma’s favorite dessert. 

Daichi was nervous. This all seemed too easy. Too straightforward. Too logical. Two of the people he likes the most. In one room. At the same time. Would it be weird spending time with his former-hookup-turned-best-friend and his former-best-friend-turned-soulmate? Only one way to find out. 

He texted Kuroo the entire week leading up to their little ‘double date’, eliciting a million promises that he’d keep his tongue in check and not make any jokes that could give Suga any discomfort. Any Thursday, Daichi could practically _feel_ Kuroo rolling his eyes via text, but he patiently agreed over and over again. 

The worry was useless, to no one’s surprise except for Daichi. 

Even with the mochi ice cream in a refrigerator bag slung over one shoulder, Daichi had forgotten about one very important fact: Kenma. Blessed, quiet, clever, Kenma. Daichi had felt a nervous knot in the bottom of his stomach walking through the front door but it immediately loosened as he saw Kenma releasing Kuroo’s ear, a clear look of warning on his face.

He nearly passed out, though, when Kuroo made a joke about being able to balance everyone’s plates on Daichi’s thighs if they ran out of space at the table. But it was Suga responded with a low chuckle and a “no kidding, and he’d still have room for me there, too”. 

Daichi looked to Kenma, feeling faint. Kenma merely hid a smile behind his hand and reminded Kuro to at least pretend to have manners. Overall though, everyone hit it off. Daichi and Kuroo got to talk about the V League while Kenma and Suga cooed over the Kozume’s cats and interjected their opinions on some of the players they felt strongly about. There could have been a tense moment when Kenma revealed himself to be a big Black Jackals supporter, while Suga tended to root for the Adlers, too (but really, when the stars of each team were married, cheering for one team was still supporting the other in a way). 

When the talk and activity turned to video games, Suga was happy to take second and third helpings of dessert while Kenma scolded Kuroo and Daichi for their terrible taste. Choosing to play Call of Duty over and over again instead of Horizon or God of War? Shameful. 

It was a good, though, really good. The first good nights of many spent in each other’s company. (And the start of Suga collecting cats instead of plants, all of which he was able to blame on Daichi.)

————

Kuroo and Kenma have three cats: Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle (they also have a very fat teddy bear hamster that rolls around in a ball most of the day, his name is Pikachu)

Daichi and Suga have two cats (for now): Popcorn and Pancakes


	3. (G) Sleepy & Drowsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of very short drabbles & threads all relating to Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and DaiSuga copied over from my Twitter account (@ChaoticFriendly) with a tiny bit of expansions.
> 
> ———
> 
> See the start of chapter notes for summaries, ratings, and additional tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Koushi and Daichi keep falling asleep early on each other because they’re absolutely exhausted (but doing Their Best to make the most of it).  
> Rating: G
> 
> ——
> 
> Additional Tags: post time skip, maybe canon compliant if you believe in the firefighter Daichi supremacy, domestic fluff, slice of life, teacher Suga, firefighter Daichi, tooth rotting fluff, they’re in love your honor

**Part One: Sleepy Suga**

Koushi teaches, how hard is his life, really? He misses his kids, sure, but sees them for hours upon hours of entertainment over Zoom. He answers questions, plays games, and finds new ways to teach and learn. It’s not ideal, but he’s making the most of it. As part of ‘making the most of it’ he’s also taking on most of the chores. If Daichi has to be out in the world risking his health to keep others safe, it seems like the least Koushi can do is keep up with laundry and have meals planned, or that’s what Kou tells himself anyways.

But when Daichi comes home to a full meal plated in the oven to stay warm for him, his husband is nowhere to be found. Not that he doesn’t appreciate the dinner, it’s Shoyu ramen, his favorite. 

Somehow, though, comfort food without his comfort human just doesn’t feel right.

He pokes his head around their little flat— Koushi isn’t in the bedroom or living room, he’s not in the bathroom either. Daichi checks the last place left, their little office/classroom. Sure enough, there’s Koushi, sound asleep with his head on his lesson plans for next week. Daichi smiles at the sight. In sleep, the lines of worry creasing Koushi’s kind face have softened and he looks more at ease than Daichi has seen in a while. Kneeling down, he whispers softly, “Kou, let’s get you to bed, love.”

His husband stirs and murmurs something that sounds an awful lot like “did you eat”. 

Of course, because Koushi _would_ still be thinking of Daichi first, even as he’s literally fallen asleep from overworking and over worrying. 

“Yes, baby, it was delicious as always. C’mon-”

Daichi heaves a small grunt as he lifts Koushi from the desk chair. He will eat, later. For now he wants to see Koushi tucked into bed, not curled up on his desk. With one arm under Koushi’s back and the other under his knees, he carries his husband to their bedroom. 

It would be almost romantic, Daichi thinks, if he didn’t still smell faintly of smoke and the hard soap from the firehouse, and if Koushi wasn’t already nearly asleep again, a tiny snore coming from somewhere near Daichi’s breastbone. Gently settling the sleeping form into bed, Daichi pulls the old quilt Koushi loves up over his shoulders and drops a kiss on his forehead. A cool hand slips out from below the blanket, reaching. Daichi slips his own hand into it and smiles again at the squeeze against his palm.

Without opening his eyes, Koushi whispers, “say it” and Daichi chuckles. 

Even halfway to dreaming Koushi is demanding and needy and Daichi would have it no other way. He responds obligingly, affectionately, “I love you, Kou.”

A ghost of a smile pulls at Koushi’s lips as he breathes out, “love you more”. His breathing evens out and he’s immediately lost to sleep. Pulling his hand out of Koushi’s now-lax grip, Daichi smooths his palm over the flyaway silver hair with an adoring, “I love you most.”

He’s shutting the bedroom door quietly behind him when the faintest murmur of “nu-uh.. cheating if I’m.. .’sleep…. say it… when ‘m awake.. coward.” 

Daichi has to finish shutting the door quickly to muffle the sound of his laughter behind his hand. He’ll be back soon, though. The sleepy, snuggly form of Sawamura Koushi has always been something akin to his kryptonite. It doesn’t matter the hour, if Koushi is in bed, that’s where Daichi belongs. 

—————

**Part Two: Drowsy Daichi**

Daichi has a good life, he considers himself pretty lucky that way. A good job, a great team, and a husband that always sends him off to work feeling loved.

It’s with gratitude that on his rare weekdays off Daichi does _his_ best to make the most of it the way he knows Koushi is doing the same. He grocery shops, scrubs the kitchen, finishes folding laundry, makes sure their car has gas, and generally takes care of any other odds-and-ends that Koushi will try to do if he doesn’t get to it first. 

It’s not hard work, and it’s just as rewarding as any fire he’s put out. Knowing he can give back to the one person that makes it all possible is truly its own reward, but seeing Koushi’s face light up when he emerges from their little office/classroom to see the dinner table set with Daichi’s ‘famous fried chicken’ recipe is a pretty nice bonus.

But what _should_ be a romantic meal is a quiet affair, and it’s not hard for Koushi to see that Daichi has done too much. 

Four days in a row of twelve hour shifts, and then essentially putting in another twelve hour shift here at home has done him in. Koushi quietly suggests Daichi go queue up a movie on the couch while he cleans up, and Daichi only lightly protests- another sure sign he’s exhausted. Thankfully Daichi is highly efficient in the kitchen, so there’s not much mess to start with and Koushi makes quick work of it.

He’s still not fast enough, though. 

By the time he makes it to the couch, Daichi is sprawled on his back, mouth open wide, and completely asleep. It’s not that late, reasonably Koushi knows he could wake Daichi up so they can watch a show together and talk about their days. But it’s a fine line between Koushi altruistically wanting to spend time together and Koushi selfishly keeping Daichi awake. With a full belly and the knowledge that he’s actually ahead on lesson plans, Koushi makes an easy decision.

He kneels down next to the couch, his fingers tracing Daichi’s strong jaw. Pressing one kiss to Daichi’s temple he pitches his voice softly to keep from startling his husband. 

“Up. Up, Dai. Let’s go to bed.” 

He gets no response other than a quiet grumble.

With a light laugh, Koushi crawls onto the couch, straddling Daichi’s hips. He uses both hands to push at the broad shoulders. 

“C’mon, sweets, you’re too big to carry to bed, it’s not fair.”

He should have seen it coming in hindsight, but Koushi still squeaks in surprise when strong arms wrap around his waist, dragging Koushi down to Daichi’s chest. 

He feels as much as hears the sleepy rumble, “m’sorry.”

Koushi nuzzles into Daichi’s solid warmth contentedly with a low hum. “Nothing to be sorry for, my beautiful specimen of a husband.” 

He curls into the contact as Daichi’s arms fold more fully around him, better than any weighted blanket. He’ll just close his eyes for a minute. 

The minute turns into morning light as Koushi’s eyes open, still atop Daichi’s warm body entwined with his on the couch. He groans at the stiffness in his back, but can’t bring himself to regret the night of close comfort. And if Koushi’s heart swells to nearly bursting at how the sun hugs the golden glow of Daichi’s skin- well, that’s not exactly a new feeling, is it? Waking up to this warmth, from the sun, from the proximity, from Daichi, it’s everything he could have ever wanted.

Anywhere Daichi is, that’s where Koushi is meant to be.


	4. (G) Love Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of very short drabbles & threads all relating to Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and DaiSuga copied over from my Twitter account (@ChaoticFriendly) with a tiny bit of expansions.
> 
> ———
> 
> See the start of chapter notes for summaries, ratings, and additional tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Suga and Daichi’s preferred love languages (to give and receive) and how they express those for each other  
> Rating: G
> 
> ——
> 
> Additional Tags: post time skip, could be canon compliant (?), domestic fluff, slice of life, fluffy, weird formatting, just go with it pls

* * *

  * Sugawara Koushi: 
    * Preferred Given Love Language: Words of Affirmation
    * Preferred Received Love Language: Physical Affection



(Love Given)

When Suga compliments Daichi he blushes. It’s so easy to let the compliments drip off his tongue for his strong, handsome, thoughtful, kind husband, especially when the resulting smile is so sweet and shy it’s like the first time every time.

“You’re the best, hon.”  
“Oh love, that sweater looks great on you.”  
“Who gave you the right to look so handsome today?”

  
(& Love Received)

Every time Daichi ruffles Suga’s hair, or puts a hand on his cheek to pull him in for a kiss, Suga melts a little. Being Daichi, he notices and goes out of his way to brush lips across Suga’s cheek on his way out the door in the mornings and wrap him in a hug when he comes home. Those moments of touch, of connection, ground them, keep them rooted in love with their relationship and with each other.   


* * *

  * Sawamura Daichi
    * Preferred Given Love Language: Acts of Service
    * Preferred Received Love Language: Quality Time



(Love Given)

Daichi loves to do all the little things. He folds Suga’s favorite couch blanket at the end of the night and brings him tea while he reads. Seeing his husband’s perfect face light up in surprise and appreciation has to be the greatest image on the planet. He never gets tired of it, how Koushi feeling loved in turn makes him feel loved.

(Love Received)  


Without fail, when Daichi comes home from work, Suga puts down what he’s doing to about his day. His phone goes on silent, his book closed on a side table as he leans his head in his hand to listen to Daichi’s deep voice wash over him like a warm wave. He plans date nights, too. Everything from an at-home cocktail class to exploring a nearby pop-up carnival. Suga’s interested in trying anything at least once, as long as he can try it with Daichi. Every new experience feels like a layer of cement on their solid foundation.

* * *

Love is shared in actions.

Daichi wears every scarf Suga’s knitted for him.  
Suga tries all of Daichi’s new recipes.

Love is shared in words, too.

I love you, Koushi.  
Daichi, I love you.

They’ll learn every language, soaking in the sound of love so deep, until it’s written on their very bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me on this one?? Idk, man. Sometimes I don’t really think when my fingers are moving across a keyboard.


	5. (M) NYE Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of very short drabbles & threads all relating to Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and DaiSuga copied over from my Twitter account (@ChaoticFriendly) with a tiny bit of expansions.
> 
> ————
> 
> See the start of chapter notes for summaries, ratings, and additional tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Suga drags Daichi out to a NYE party and has some regrets  
> Rating: M
> 
> ——
> 
> Additional Tags: aged up characters, I made no effort at providing any kind of canon content, NYE Party, alcohol, suggestive sexual references, minor Oikawa, minor Iwaizumi

Suga actually managed to drag Daichi out to a New Years’ Eve party of all things. And not a “Bokuto invited everyone over and forgot to tell Akaashi again” party, an honest-to-god, “we bought tickets for this and we’re staying overnight to make the most of it” party. He promised they’d celebrate Daichi’s birthday the next day with a quiet thing at home, he just wanted to get dressed up and watch the ball drop this one time. 

Daichi, being pliant to Suga’s every whim— thanks in large part to the adorable, evil pout he used so effectively— agreed with only a little bit of grumbling at the fuss of having to wear a suit. 

So, as always, Suga got his way.  
And Suga is regretting it. 

Not because the party isn’t fun, it is. Daichi looks incredible in a suit, and Suga doesn’t clean up too badly himself. They’d met with Oikawa and Iwa on the train before heading to the hotel hosting the event. They’d had great food and danced to good music and everyone, yes even Daichi, was a little drunk by the time the clock hit midnight. It had been a haze of confetti, noisemakers, and a sweet, warm kiss cupped by strong hands on either side of Suga’s face.

But now it’s 1:05am. The glow of the party itself has faded, the haze mostly alcohol-induced. Suga’s eyes are as big as saucers, glossy from drink, and cannot be torn from Daichi’s handsome face. 

All he wants is to be home on their couch or in their bed, fully spent, cuddled up together and kissing gently.

He’s the one that brought them out though, and he definitely doesn’t regret how great Daichi’s ass looks in his nice slacks. Nor does he regret being able to dance with the best looking guy at the party (shut up, Tooru, it’s not you).

He only regrets that Daichi is now so drunk that he and Iwaizumi are arm wrestling.... again. And Iwaizumi is going to win..... again. And if Daichi asks for one more rematch Suga might just lose it.

Sliding up to the table, he leans over Daichi’s shoulder, resting his torso against the broad back and allowing his breath to ruffle the hair just over his husband’s ear. “Hey stud, why not just challenge Hajime to a leg press thing tomorrow so we can go home?” He thinks he sees the strength in Daichi’s arm falter, just a touch.

Oikawa overhears with a snicker, the brat.

“Iwa-Chan, hurry up and put Sawamura out of his misery so Koushi-kun can pull something else out. We’re cock blocking him.” 

Suga refuses to blush, but there’s a familiar creep of red up the back of Daichi’s neck as his concentration falters in full and his hand slams down to the table. Iwa’s victory cry is drowned out by the blood rushing through Suga’s veins as Daichi turns back to look at him, a heated promise in those brown eyes.

Toes curling in his shoes, Suga offers one quick wink and a last airy “Goodnight, Happy New Year!” before heading towards the hotel’s lobby. Oikawa’s laughter trails after him. 

Every year Suga makes the joke that the new year has to start out with a bang. Why should this year be any different? 

It’s only seconds after Suga’s hasty retreat that Daichi finds him waiting by the elevators. Daichi had looked concentrated and purposeful before, with his arm on the table facing off against Iwaizumi, but now, that concentration and purpose has a new fire behind it. The elevator door dings as it opens and Suga thinks they’ll be lucky if they make it to their room before hands find their way to the smooth expanses of hot skin under dress clothes.

Suga hopes he’s not too lucky though.

Truth be told he’s pretty sure he’s already used up most of his life’s allotment of good fortune on the gorgeous man currently pressing him against the wall of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply think Daichi deserves to Get Some for his birthday every year.


	6. (T) Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of very short drabbles & threads all relating to Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and DaiSuga copied over from my Twitter account (@ChaoticFriendly) with a tiny bit of expansions.
> 
> ———
> 
> See the start of chapter notes for summaries, ratings, and additional tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Daichi and Suga host their annual Christmas party in their new house  
> Rating: T
> 
> ——
> 
> Additional Tags: post-time skip, maybe canon compliant if you don’t look too hard, all the crows, some non-crows, I’m not writing everyone’s names out but you get the idea, Christmas Party, alcohol consumption, brief mention of sexual activity, blame Oikawa for that one

Daichi and Suga have an important tradition every holiday season where all their old kouhai are invited over for a holiday party. Well, their kouhai with some additions— they’d never hear the end of it if they left out the non-crows. Their little house is ready for its first-ever visitors, and Daichi and Suga left nothing to chance this year. The food was catered and left on handy warming trays, so the entire first floor smells delicious and inviting. (Suga did handle the desserts himself, though, and okay, he also convinced Daichi to do a double batch of his famous fried chicken, but the rest of the food they left to professionals so they could relax to some degree.)

Well, relaxing really meant decorating, but it was time well spent. From the inside out the house looks ready. The Christmas tree went up right at the start of December, the knitted cotton blankets draped over the back of the couch and chairs were swapped out for fleecy winter ones featuring reindeer and snowy scenes. Garlands and wreaths were wrapped and hung around every available bannister and corner, and overall it felt like a concentrated explosion of Christmas. Suga was nothing if not... enthusiastic. 

It’s not like this is the first time they’ve hosted this party, it’s just the first time since they moved into this little single-family house. Their home. Daichi squeezes Suga’s hand once as the doorbell rings for the first time and they share an excited smile. 

Tanaka tackles Suga into a hug, one arm wrapping around his old senpai tightly, the other hand clutching a handle of Fireball. Daichi makes a valiant attempt at confiscating it, but the doorbell rings again and again and by the time he’s back inside the house it’s too late and Suga has already taken a questionable amount of shots with Tanaka, Kuroo, and Oikawa. 

The calming presence of Ennoshita and Kiyoko seems to do the rambunctious early arrivals some good, and Yachi even manages to look relaxed as the night goes on. There’s laughter and chatter and food being passed around with many compliments to the professionals and the hosts. With the press of bodies, nostalgia, and affection, the house has never felt warmer.

While one of the last to arrive, Noya makes a dramatic entrance (definitely on par with his old ‘rolling thunder’ days). Showing up in a Santa costume, he holds court in Daichi’s favorite squishy armchair, trying to get all the former first-years to sit on his lap and tell him what they want. (Hinata happily tells Noya he wants an apartment closer to a park with a volleyball court, he’s sick of going back and forth between his apartment, practice, and Kageyama’s place. It would be much easier if they were just all in one convenience location.) 

Asahi and Akaashi spend a good amount of time deep in conversation. Passing by, Daichi definitely does _not_ hear something about the efficacy of tranquilizing their partners when they take them home to spend time with their families in a few days. Continuing on through the house he catches a bit of Kuroo quizzing Tsukki on his stats and training routine for the season, while the former-and-current middle blocker casually tries to melt into the floor itself because Yams has (once again) gotten a little too wine drunk and a little too handsy. 

One couple has been decidedly absent for a while, though, and as Daichi winds through the bodies (had his kouhai _always_ been this tall?) starts looking in earnest for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The concern is sweet, but unnecessary. Suga catches his wandering eyes and puts his mind at ease... somewhat. With a smug little grin, Suga explains that he had very intentionally locked their bedroom door before guests began arriving, and had just as intentionally left their guest bedroom unlocked. (Oikawa usually got a little frisky after shots, if he remembered correctly.)

So that’s everyone accounted for, and Daichi is almost relieved, while simultaneously wishing he hadn’t asked. 

Wait.   
That’s _not_ everyone.

Where is Bokuto? 

The answer has Daichi swearing, vowing to never host a party again as Suga tries to catch his breath, tears in his eyes. 

Bokuto is on the fucking roof. Trying to find the chimney. To slide down.

Thank god Kenma had noticed his absence. He’s been frantically texting Akaashi to please come get his man, while also sending Kuroo snaps of Bo with captions like “200¥ says he falls”.

But this year everyone leaves without injury (unless you count Kuroo’s stunning arm wrestling defeat at the hands of Iwaizumi- which only Kuroo counts as a real wound). 

Everyone bundles warmly, with cheerful roses blossoming on their cheeks as they file out two by two. They look back to call out ‘goodbye’s and ‘thank you’s one last time as they go. Daichi soaks it all in, leaning against the sturdy doorframe of their little house with Suga behind him, arms around his waist and chin tucked over his shoulder.

They wave back and smile fondly. Suga presses a kiss against Daichi’s neck.   
How could they have ever known that joining a volleyball club as first years would give them three years as a team, but a lifetime of family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga wears reindeer antlers with mistletoe attached and Daichi finds this PAINFULLY adorable until their friends showed up and started hugging Suga and kissing his cheek and— well Daichi had to put an end to that real quick before someone went too far. 
> 
> He took the antlers off and tossed them into the back of their coat closet, kissing Suga breathless so that his partner had no reason to complain. (Not like Suga would, considering that had been his exact intention putting the antlers on in the first place)


	7. (E) Thirst Trap Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of very short drabbles & threads all relating to Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and DaiSuga copied over from my Twitter account (@ChaoticFriendly) with a tiny bit of expansions.
> 
> —-
> 
> See the start of chapter notes for summaries, ratings, and additional tags.
> 
> **** THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sugawara Koushi is the reining King of Thirst Traps  
> Rating: E
> 
> ——
> 
> Additional Tags: tiny bit of pre time skip, mainly post time skip, very sexual, thirst trap photos, links to art at the end, Suga is a little shit, Daichi is a lucky man, cop Daichi (I’m sorry, it was one time), forgive me Father for I have sinned

Sugawara Koushi is and was the Reigning King of Thirst Traps.

It started way back when Oikawa walked into the bathroom at InterHighs. Perched on a sink, shorts stretched tight over his backside and jersey pulled up just enough to reveal the curve of his waist, Suga took a photo of his back and pert little ass in the mirror. Oikawa tipped his head to the side as Suga winked.

“Just getting a shot of my best features.” 

Oikawa started to ask but Suga cut him off. 

“-for Daichi. So he doesn’t forget what a trophy he has no matter how the matches end.”   
(And also to wash the taste of Yui flirting from Suga’s brain- she was a nice girl, but not for Daichi)

Oikawa’s eyes lit up at that. He suggested Suga drop his right shoulder just a little to expose more of his neck. It’s a good suggestion. Once the perfect photo is snapped they exchange numbers with a matching glint in their eyes. 

They’re fast friends, and the two send photos to each other for approval, offering thoughts on lighting or how to position their hands _just_ so to accentuate those long setter fingers. They also screenshot the reactions— for science and improvement purposes of course. Daichi’s texts are most often a number of hideous typing errors while Iwaizumi’s just read “fuck you, I’m coming over”.

It was at nationals that Suga felt a curious gaze over his shoulder. Not bothering to hide his screen, he looked up to meet a striking set of teal eyes set in a cool expression. 

Akaashi merely peered at the image on Suga’s screen with a neutral, “I didn’t know you and the Seijoh setter were together.”

Suga glanced down, admiring how the angle of the photo captured Oikawa’s hands reaching just below the waistband of his training shorts. His grin turned a little feral as he looked back up at Akaashi, his tone just as noncommittal. 

“Oh, we’re not together. I just get to do first-round approvals on all the content Tooru sends to his Ace.”

He saw Akaashi’s wheels start spinning and offered to exchange numbers with the Fukurodani setter, too. 

(Hey, Akaashi had to learn it from somewhere, didn’t he?)

——

It might be years later, but Suga still knows what gets his man going. It’s break week and he’s tired of either being home alone or running errands. He’s bored. And bored Suga is never a Good or Pure Suga.

He’s waiting outside the grocery store for his pickup order as he flips through the album on his phone of his past endeavors. Searching for inspiration or stroking his own ego? Maybe a little of both. (He’s man enough to admit he thinks he’s damn attractive, and besides, keeping the old photos helps him keep the content fresh so he’s not repeating anything.)

It strikes him that the most recent photos all have the same thing in common, other than Suga’s body in various compromising positions. They’re all at home, in their bedroom. He lets out an undignified snort. When had he become so safe and predictable?

He glances around. There’s no one else in the parking lot at 4pm on a Tuesday. Even if there was, did Suga really care?

He pulls down the vanity mirror of his car, and puts two fingers in his mouth, biting down gently on his ring finger as his pointer finger pulls at his lower lip. All that’s visible in the mirror is his mouth. 

He snaps the photo and hits send.

He’d worn a baggy charcoal sweater today, perfect for his needs, like the pornographic photo gods were on his side. Pulling one shoulder so it slides down to expose a collection of beauty marks, he tilts his head, elongating his neck and accentuating the pale collarbone he hopes will be darkened with bruising marks later tonight.

Snap. Send.

Daichi isn’t looking at his phone right now, Suga knows that. Daichi at work is Good and Dutiful and will wait until he’s off the clock like he’s supposed to, which means Suga has just one hour of content creation available to him. One hour to encourage off-the-clock Daichi to be Rough and Ready.

He smiles to himself, wiggling the waistband of his joggers down to see a smooth hip with a tiny hint of purple from the last time Daichi’s mouth had been against it. He bites his lower lip again at the memory as he pulls his sweater up. Grabbing the fabric in his mouth, splaying his hand against his hip, the remaining purple is visible at the end of his fingertips. His pinky inched beneath the waistband, hinting at more to come. He snaps the photo, but frowns. It's not quite right.

He goes back to the position, but angles the camera to catch the bulging curve just next to his pinky and snaps the photo. There, that’s what it was missing. Send.

A swift knock at his window almost brings a scream from his throat until he remembers. Slightly pink around the ears he rolls down his window to thank the delivery person and unlock the trunk of his car. 

With the groceries loaded, he heads home, car and mental wheels spinning. 

Pulling into his usual parking space, Suga has one last piece to add to the collection of photos in his and Daichi’s messages. This one will take more work, though, so he’s glad for the relative privacy of their wooded driveway.

Tugging his joggers off entirely (he rarely bothers with underwear) Suga clambers into the back seat and gets to all fours on the soft fabric before leaning down to rest his weight on his elbows. His sweater rides up, bunching under his arms as his ass is fully exposed.

He glances back to the window, eyes lidded and lips parted, making full contact with the camera on his phone where it’s propped against the glass, set to record.

Holding the position for just long enough, he sits up again, grabbing the phone to go through the short video and screenshot the best moment, where his hair falls messily over one eye, his lips are pink and flushed, and his ass looks ripe for the taking. There. That’s the finale.

Smiling to himself, still half-naked, he hits send. 

Carefully typing out the message beneath, he chuckles. He has time to get the groceries put away and maybe even shower before Daichi gets home, but he has to hurry. The moment that front door opens, Suga’s time is forfeit.

“Is exposing yourself in public a crime or a misdemeanor? I can never remember. Maybe you should cuff me and teach me the difference. I’ll do the time.” 

He’ll have to swap notes with Oikawa and Akaashi later, terrible puns aside this might be some of his best work to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Important (NSFW) Notes****
> 
> — some amazing art of ThirstTrap!Suga was done by [ @steambao1](https://twitter.com/steambao1)  
> [ Photo One](https://twitter.com/steambao1/status/1352781863253905410?s=20)  
> [ Photo Two](https://twitter.com/steambao1/status/1352859643509432320?s=20)  
> [ Photos Three & Four](https://twitter.com/steambao1/status/1352970601552617472?s=20)
> 
> — this brainrot was inspired directly by [ @meekswrites ](https://twitter.com/meekswrites)  
> [ ThirstTrap!Bokuto ](https://twitter.com/meekswrites/status/1351935751072608262?s=20)  
> [ ThirstTrap!Akaashi](https://twitter.com/meekswrites/status/1352338740350390273?s=20)
> 
> — AND @meekswrites gifted the most incredible follow up to all of this  
> [ ThirstTrap!Daichi ](https://twitter.com/meekswrites/status/1355705849839120384?s=20)
> 
> (I still swoon)


	8. (G) Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Suga’s hands are cold. Daichi is dense.  
> Rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags: high school, fluff, slice of life, platonic (?) hand holding, first kiss (kind of), idiots to boyfriends, this is so soft Jesus Christ

It’s understood that Sawamura Daichi, while _smart_ is not exactly a genius. He does well in classes. He passes tests, aces homework, and even helps some of the younger students with History and Math upon occasion. It’s more than just schoolwork though, Daichi can read his team and a volleyball court like a textbook.

He’s thoughtful and capable in a lot of ways, but when it comes to thinking further than school or volleyball, well.. it’s good that he has a sense of humor about his two-track mind.

Sugawara Koushi’s hands get cold, it’s pretty much common knowledge at this point. Ever since Prelims when Kiyoko grabbed Suga’s hands it’s been somewhat of an inside joke on the team.

Except despite his generally amiable sense of humor, Daichi isn’t laughing. And he doesn’t really understand why.

After all, Kiyoko is one of his closest friends, and Suga is his _actual_ best friend. There’s no reason for Daichi to feel something akin to a lion roaring inside his chest every time someone brings up their hand-hold and Suga’s half-joking marriage proposal. But at the same time, Daichi rationalizes that there’s no reason that Kiyoko should _have_ to warm Sugawara’s hands up again.

So on the way to morning practices it’s totally normal when he grabs Suga’s hands and tucks them into his pocket. And it’s totally normal that the flush on Suga’s face is deeper than the one he had when Kiyoko had touched him. The lion in Daichi’s chest rumbles happily and there’s no reason for that to be weird, either. Not when Suga’s hand is in his pocket and his face looks so nice kissed in that particular shade of pink.

That becomes routine— Suga’s hand in Daichi’s pocket.

Even when the weather warms up, Suga’s hands stay cool. When Daichi no longer has to wear a coat to school he adjusts easily, keeping one of Suga’s hands wrapped in one of his own instead. They always drop hands before heading into the gym, and Daichi can’t figure out why he feels a rumble of disappointment in his chest every time Sugawara’s hand slides back to his own side.

Maybe he’s just worried about his vice captain and favorite setter? Maybe ensuring Suga’s hands are properly warm _more_ often will help settle the lion that’s taken to pacing in his chest, padding back and forth with a slight snarl every time Sugawara steps away. It’s worth a shot, right?

So on the way to afternoon practices, Daichi reaches over and grabs Suga’s hand like he has been in the mornings— it’s cool to the touch. Yes, this is definitely the right idea, Daichi thinks, as his lion settles back into a comfortable rest again. And Suga doesn’t complain, he doesn’t say anything actually, which in hindsight is definitely weird for Sugawara.

Daichi’s so busy being pleased with himself, pleased with how Suga’s long fingers entwine easily with his own — like they were meant to slide into the gaps and fill all of Daichi’s lonely, empty spaces — that he forgets to drop his vice-captain’s hand upon entering the gym. No one says anything, though Tanaka and Noya make wide-eyed eye contact and Tsukki glances to Yamaguchi with a knowing ‘tch’. And that’s that. Suga’s hands are warm before morning and afternoon practices and Daichi no longer feels like roaring at every girl he sees talking to his favorite setter. It’s a win-win.

So then why is he still so restless? Sure, the lion in his chest isn’t roaring in frustration, but he can feel its tail twitch irritably from time to time, still. _What is it?_ he thinks _What do you need?_ His brow furrows in thought, not understanding where this is coming from, not realizing that his eyes haven’t left the form of a pewter-haired boy talking to a group of classmates just down the hall.

And it’s frustration, not brilliance, that spurs him forward. It’s frustration that has him grabbing Suga’s hand as they walk /home/ from practice. It’s frustration that has him realizing that’s still not enough. It’s frustration, not understanding, that shoves him along. It’s frustration that urges him to hold Suga’s hand between classes and at lunch. It’s frustration that has him wondering what the hell else he can do to settle his rapid heartbeat.

It’s established knowledge at Karasuno. Sugawara has cold hands and Daichi is no genius. But _how_ is Daichi not seeing this for what it is? How is he just... holding hands and calling it normal best friend behavior? Actually, no that’s not even right. He’s not calling it anything because for the last weeks of hand holding, they’ve never once discussed it.

Suga is at his wit’s end. He’s about to buy hand warmers or gloves or even just chop his own hands off to save his sanity.

The way Daichi’s calloused palms press against his had been startling and distracting enough when it was before practices, but now it’s all the time. Sugawara barely has a moment to catch his breath between contact and he thinks he might actually be going insane. How his grades haven’t suffered is a pure miracle, but if he catches Daichi staring at him from across a classroom again he just might combust.

How is it that his intelligent, thoughtful, gorgeous best friend is this dense? How does he not hear Suga’s heart pound practically out of his chest every time their fingers lace? How does he not notice that Suga can barely form words when they’re touching? _How_ is Daichi _so dense_? (Physically it’s damn blessing, but emotionally it’s going to be Suga’s ruination.)

Suga hadn’t missed how Daichi’s shoulders would tense at the constant teasing over his and Kiyoko’s very platonic hand hold (real), but at this point he’s not laughing either. He is planning, however.

It’s a calculated risk, he knows that. But he can’t keep doing this ‘very platonic hand holding’ (fake) for one more day. Whether his best friend knows it or not, Daichi had made the opening move. And Suga is going to make the closing one.

He takes Daichi by surprise before afternoon practice when his hand tightens against Daichi’s, pulling the captain into an alcove, dusty with disuse. A tucked away spot that Suga had been eyeing for weeks, marking its relative privacy. He takes himself by surprise when he’s able to shove Daichi’s back against the cool brick of the building, their bodies pressing flush together with the force of Suga’s push. He takes them both by surprise when instead of trying to form words and ask what’s going on, or ask a question to understand what Daichi is doing, he tilts his head up just slightly and slots their lips together, fingers still entwined.

But the real surprise is when the lion in Daichi’s starts purring.

And the real surprise is that it doesn’t feel surprising at all, not when Daichi’s loose hand tangles in Suga’s soft hair, or when Suga’s free hand cups Daichi’s cheek, stroking gently over the sharp line of his jaw. It’s not surprising that _this_ feels more right than every fumbling kiss they’d traded with girls before now.

It’s so unsurprising and so right that they’re late for practice.

It’s so unsurprising and so right that everyone already thought they’d been dating for weeks, if not months.

So it’s now understood that Sawamura Daichi may not be a genius, but there’s no way he can be completely dumb, not when he’s managed to land his hot, clever boyfriend that looks at him like a living god on earth. And it’s now common knowledge that Sugawara Koushi’s hands never have any reason to be cold, not when his gorgeous, thoughtful boyfriend constantly has them wrapped in his own palms or pressed reverently against his lips.

It’s now understood and common knowledge that Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi are a package deal. From the classroom to the court, their laugher echos, as warm and bright as the boys themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suga still brings up Kiyoko holding his hands every so often, only because Daichi gets this adorable scowl and it usually results in them making out pretty heavily under the nearest stairwell.)


	9. (E) Bar Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Suga and Daichi let off a little steam in the bathroom of a bar.  
> Rating: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags: post time skip, canon compliant (?), absolutely NOT fluff, bathroom blowjob, handjob, semi-public sex, forgive me Asahi for I have sinned, but honestly they deserve it

Suga is no angel. Everyone knows that. But he’s always has hands like one. Back in high school his fingers had been long, dextrous, and always cool to the touch. There had been countless times Daichi had shivered in team huddles when those fingers would graze his arm or his neck, not realizing that was exactly Suga’s intention. Suga has never been an angel. 

Years later, Daichi still finds himself staring at Suga’s fingers in a near-religious awe as his boyfriend recounts some story to their former-kouhai. He tries to focus on the conversation around him, really he does. But Suga had been gone at a conference for an entire _week_ , and they’d barely had time for a ‘welcome back’ kiss before heading out to a nearby bar for a little team reunion they’d agreed to weeks ago.

He’s happy to see his former team doing so well, but a piece of him (a long, thick piece of him) really wants to get Suga alone, even just for a few minutes. (Embarrassingly enough, with how he’s feeling— caged in the tight denim of the jeans that always glued Suga’s eyes to his ass— Daichi is pretty sure it would take a few very short minutes to accomplish what he has in mind.)

He shifts where he sits on a barstool, half listening to something Asahi is telling him about Egypt. It’s probably interesting, and in any other circumstance Daichi would likely be perfectly focused on the conversation. As it stands, he’s hardly able to catch one out of every three words. Tanaka’s cool voice finally cuts through his haze.

“Sawamura, just go let off some steam before you eye-fuck your boyfriend into orgasm in front of everyone.”

Daichi’s flush is deep and immediate as he meets the knowing gaze of Tanaka Kiyoko, who’s crooking one eyebrow at him in reproach.

He glances to Asahi, who _should_ look embarrassed at the frank turn in topic, but his grin is a little wry as he agrees. “I’ll even cover for you, Daichi. The bathroom locks pretty securely.”

Daichi’s gaze darts once to Nishinoya as Asahi flushes, but he doesn’t drop his eyes. Daichi grunts a laugh. If it’s this obvious... well who was he to turn down the opportunity to ravage his boyfriend?

As if Suga could hear them from across the bar, he looks over, hazel eyes glinting dangerously as he swipes a bit of salt off the rim of his margarita, putting a long forefinger into his mouth. He doesn’t break eye contact as he swirls his tongue around the digit, slowly pulling it from between his lips.

The crooked smile confirms everything Daichi needs to know about Suga’s willingness to commit a few sins in the bathroom together. Before Daichi finishes processing the heady look in Suga’s eyes or the way his finger looks, slick with saliva, Suga quietly excuses himself to the little room at the back of the bar.

He follows wordlessly, never far from Suga’s siren song in any case, and especially not when his dick is leading him forward with a vicious need he can feel in his spine.

Daichi barely makes it into the bathroom before the wind is knocked from him, Suga’s enthusiasm pressing him against the cool tiled wall as their mouths slide together roughly. Sweeping a tongue into Suga’s warm mouth, he doesn’t bother with sweet kisses or longing sighs. No. They’ll have plenty of time for that at home— and Daichi intends to take every moment of their Saturday morning to worship Suga’s lithe body properly. But for now, for tonight, they’re here for a rough give and take of feral pleasure, a dirty coupling of base need.

Again, as if Suga can hear Daichi’s thoughts, he breaks their kiss, if you could call it that, and nips at Daichi’s ear.

“Are you going to fuck me or not, Sawamura?” He whispers roughly against the shell of Daichi’s ear, and Daichi feels his blood roar in response.

His hand comes up, wrapping gently around the pale throat as he strokes a broad thumb under the sharp curve of Suga’s jaw.

“Is that what you want? Not me on my knees, mouth around your cock, in this bar bathroom?”

Suga’s responding groan is enough of a reply, and Daichi’s grin turns savage as he drops, sliding down the loose cotton of the form-fitting joggers Suga had been brave to wear tonight. Suga’s need strains against the fabric of tight boxer-briefs, springing free as Daichi pulls down the last boundary between him and his target.

Wasting no time, his mouth closes around the head of Suga’s cock hungrily as Suga rocks forward, bracing his hands on the wall behind Daichi. He hums his approval, eliciting a filthy gasp from Suga above him.

It seems he wasn’t the only one balancing on a fine edge tonight. It won’t take much to push Suga over it. Daichi slides his mouth further down the hard shaft, his tongue pressing lightly against the velvet skin of Suga’s cock, swirling around as he lifts his lips back to Suga’s head and back down again. Two long, slow swallows have Suga gasping and trembling, and a third has his voice spilling from his throat in Daichi’s favorite refrain of broken little “please-please, _Daichi_ ” and “fuck, FUCK, oh fuck you feel so good”.

He pulls off Suga’s cock, bringing one hand up to stroke him lazily.

“What do you want, baby?” He growls, his own dick aching for attention.

“Finish- together,” Suga pants out, and it’s music to Daichi’s ears.

He stands quickly, moving Suga’s back to rest against the wall, noticing shiver down Suga’s spine as he does so. His boyfriend has always liked a little bit of manhandling, and Daichi is all-too-happy to oblige him in that. 

Dragging his teeth along Suga’s sensitive neck, he unbuttons his cursedly-tight jeans, and frees his own erection. Not wasting time, he licks one long, wet stroke against his palm before moving it over his cock, bringing it into his palm and gathering Suga’s, too.

As much as he loves Suga’s long, delicate fingers, his own broad hands have a definite purpose, too.

He leans forward, his forehead resting against Suga’s as he pumps them together roughly, the way he knows makes Suga’s back arch and toes curl. It takes barely a minute before Suga’s breathy cry of “Daichi!” is buried into the crook of his neck, and a gasping moment later, Daichi chases Suga’s orgasm with his own. They stand for a moment, pressed together for stability with slightly shaky knees, panting as Suga peppers Daichi’s face with breathless kisses before he reaches to one side for the paper towel dispenser. 

It’s empty.

“Do you think-“

“Suga we are not texting Asahi OR Kiyoko to bring us paper towels.”

Suga’s head tips back as his laugh bounces off the tiled walls, and Daichi marvels at how even filthy, dirty, covered in cum in a bar bathroom, his boyfriend still looks and sounds like an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the bathroom they bumped into Ukai who gave them a hard once over, noting their flushed faces and giddy smiles. He let out a pained sigh. 
> 
> “Nice to see at least some things don’t change, boys.” 
> 
> He shook his head as he passed by, opting for the other bathroom instead.


End file.
